Just to Make Her Happy
by Yukaianne
Summary: Nagihiko just wants to make Rima happy, like she does for him. Neither expected to fall in love. Rated T for later.
1. Chapter 1: Nagihiko's Flower

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for clicking on this story, and thank you for (even potentially) reading! I have some notes to go over, but I promise the story will start soon.**

**1. This story is a little different from what I usually write. It bounces between Nagihiko's and Rima's perspectives, and the chapters are shorter.**

**2. If this is tagged as incomplete, be sure to look for two-chapter updates. If Nagihiko gets an update, Rima will too. It's not like the chapters are that long. (Again! Looking in the traffic, more views are going to _Rima's_ chapters. If you read a Rima chapter, there is a Nagi chapter right before it that is part of the _same_ time!)  
**

**And 3. This takes place after the events of Shugo Chara Encore, and then over the span of several years. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"It's not tears that suit you," I say gently, stroking her cheek. She's blushing lightly, and despite saying that she wouldn't cry, her eyes are watering. I can tell that she wishes her parents would stop fighting.

Kusukusu interrupts, "It's a smile!" Rima cracks a smile and chuckles quietly. I join in with her, just happy that she's not crying. She's the flower blossom in my life, just beginning to bloom.

I've known for a while – since before the final battle with Easter – that I've had some special feeling for Rima. She's the first person besides Tsukasa, Tadase, and Kukai that I've revealed my secret to. On top of that, she's the only one with which I've transformed with both Rhythm and Temari, and the only one I have a "combo move" with.

Yet, she doesn't like _me_ as much as she likes _Nadeshiko_. Rima would rather do anything with "her" than with "me," even if it's just walking through a park or when she's visiting my house.

Rima believes I'm just a liar, but no matter how much that hurts, I just want to make her happy, even if that means that I just have to pose as Nadeshiko for her.

But no matter how much I want to make her happy, she still believes that I'm a liar, and she's only been getting more and more upset over her parents.

I don't think I'd call it love, at least not yet, but I'd definitely say that she is my closest friend, my dearest ally.

* * *

"So, when are you going to tell Amu about this?" Rima is standing in front of me while I sit on the park bench.

I meet her golden eyes and smile, trying to hide the sadness. "I tried to, but I just couldn't do it yet. I'll do it when the time is right."

"So you plan to pose as Nadeshiko's 'twin' until 'the time is right?' Or is 'Nadeshiko' going on another trip?"

I avert my eyes, breaking eye contact. "I really don't know. I'll just do what I need to do."

"Can you still be Nadeshiko for me?" I glance up at Rima again. She's blushing again, and adds, "I mean, I just get along better with Nadeshiko."

Lowering my head, I whisper, "Why don't you accept _me_? I'm the same person, Nadeshiko or not."

She doesn't hear me.

"Rima-chan," I say, looking up and meeting her eyes again. I reach for her hand and hold onto it gently, "why do you like Nadeshiko more than you like me?"

"I already said it. I get along with Nadeshiko better. I don't like liars."

I tighten my hold on Rima's hand. "Why don't you accept _me_? You know just about everything about me. I never lied to you when you asked about me. I never hid it from _you_, just from Amu."

Rima pulls her hand away from me and stares at the ground. "You're still my friend, but so is Nadeshiko. You're both liars, but Nadeshiko is more honest."

_Liar. Liar. Liar._

It still hurts, but I can't do anything to change her mind.

I pull my hair into a ponytail and take off my coat. Clearing my throat, I raise the pitch of my voice and say, "That's fine, Rima-chan." My chest hurts, and my throat is strained. It's getting harder to do this voice, but it's all to make Rima happy.

Rima falls against my chest and hugs me tightly. The pain in my chest grows, but I smile sweetly for her.

I wonder, though, how long I can continue with the Nadeshiko persona.

What will happen when I can't anymore?


	2. Chapter 2: Rima's Liar

In a way, I feel bad for asking Nagihiko to pose as Nadeshiko for me. I've heard his voice cracking lately. He's been quieter as Nadeshiko lately than he has been before. When I first met "Nadeshiko," "she" was really outgoing and vocal, but now, "she" is quiet and more brooding.

But I guess Nagihiko is, too.

I bury my face in Nadeshiko's chest. "Amu will be mad when you tell her, you know."

"I know," Nadeshiko groans, lowering her voice slightly. "I think that may be what I'm afraid of."

I look up at Nadeshiko, and see that she's staring off into space, thinking about what will happen when Amu finds out.

One thing that I respect about Nagihiko is that he never wants to hurt anyone. He always thinks about other people before acting.

But it's not in my character to show that kind of feeling for people. I'm _not_ cute. I'm _not_ someone who looks up to other people. I'm the _Queen_.

"You were Nagihiko just now."

Nagihiko clears his throat again and apologizes in his Nadeshiko voice, "Sorry, Rima-chan." He closes his eyes and sighs. I push myself away from him.

"What are you worried about?"

Nadeshiko looks up at me again and murmurs, "I won't be able to tell Amu. She'll want me to stay this way, just like you do."

* * *

Nagihiko and I stroll back to the park after Sanjou's and Nikaidou's wedding. Nagihiko sighs every few minutes, and flops onto our usual bench. He holds his head in his hands and groans.

"You managed to tell Amu, so why are you so worked up?" I ask.

"I knew she would freak out," Nagihiko mutters. "Of course she doesn't accept _me_ as I am. She just wants Nadeshiko again."

I sit down next to him on the bench. "Why do you care if she freaked out? It's not like her reaction to the truth really matters."

He turns to look at me. My arms are folded over my chest and I'm staring at him expectantly. Nagihiko sighs and returns his head to his hands. "When I first met Amu, while I was Nadeshiko at school, I had grown to like her – a lot, but when she first met _me_, all she would talk about was getting to see Nadeshiko again. It's my fault that she's been missing 'Nadeshiko,' just because I didn't tell her the truth sooner. I'm no better than a liar." Nagihiko falls silent and shakes his head.

I reach over and place a hand on his back. Nagihiko catches his breath and lifts his head. "You know, Nagihiko," I whisper, "You may be a liar, but you're still a good friend. Amu will get over it. She may take a while, but she will. And even if she takes a long time to forgive you," I turn and smile at him, "I'm still here for you." Nagihiko smiles slightly, but still sadly.

"Thank you, Rima-chan."

"Just 'Rima' is fine, Nagihiko."

Nagihiko's face turns a light shade of pink. He grins happily and says, "Then just call me 'Nagi,' Rima."

And I finally think I realize what I've been missing in my life. That "something" is someone to look up to and admire, for any reason whatsoever.

Even if mine is a liar.


	3. Chapter 3: Nagihiko's Wonder

It's the summer before ninth grade and Rima and I are at our usual park. We've been spending more and more time there together, just talking about school, friends, our hobbies, and really anything else. Rima reaches for my sleeve and grabs it, stopping me in my tracks.

"Nagi," she starts, "can I talk with Nadeshiko?" Rima looks up at me, face flushed a light pink hue, "It's not that I don't want to talk to you, I promise."

I smile a little at her. It still upsets me a little that she'd rather save some things for Nadeshiko, but in a way, it's comforting. She's not doing it to spite me or rub it in my face that I was hiding my dual identity from everyone. Or rather, almost everyone. "Sure, just turn around for a second."

Rima covers her face with her hands and starts spinning slowly in a circle. She does this as a joke, and I find it really cute. I chuckle a little, and she begins adding a little hop to her spinning. I put my hair up and tie my sweater around my waist. Clearing my throat, I switch to my Nadeshiko voice and "greet" Rima, "Rima-chan!"

Rima stops spinning around and uncovers her face, revealing a giant, brilliant smile. My heart flutters a little at the sight, and she hugs me tightly.

Even over the past two years, I've grown a few more inches, and Rima barely reaches my chin now. She fits under my chin perfectly, but, despite the urge, I don't hug her back. I don't want to scare her away, because she doesn't go to "Nadeshiko" for affection. She goes to "Nadeshiko" for a best friend to talk about girly things to, especially when Amu isn't available.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, Nadeshiko-chan," Rima says after pulling away from me, "It's something I haven't told anybody else, not even Nagi." Rima blushes a brighter shade of red than I've ever seen.

I'm curious about what it could be, especially since it's making her blush so much. "What is it, Rima-chan?" I try to sound innocently curious, but I'm really worried. If she can't tell _me_, why can she tell _Nadeshiko_?

"Let's go sit down first. I don't want you to collapse from surprise." Rima grasps my hand and pulls me toward the nearest bench. She plops down on the bench and gestures for me to sit next to her. She's still blushing crimson, and she begins, "Well, I've never really had anyone to talk to about this kind of thing, but I've been holding it in for so long, I need to tell _someone_," I raise an eyebrow and she smiles at me, "So I decided to tell you, Nadeshiko-chan."

"Why haven't you told Amu? You tell her a lot, too."

"She wouldn't understand. She's got a boyfriend, and they've been together for_ever_," Rima begins scuffing her feet against the ground. She frowns slightly and hesitates to continue.

"Is it that you like someone, Rima-chan?" I couldn't imagine anything would make Rima this flustered.

"N-no! Of course not!" Rima stammers, "Well – maybe a little. But just a little!" Rima's face is an even deeper shade of red now, and she's fidgeting with her hands and the hem of her skirt.

I smile a little at her. When Rima's flustered like this, it's really cute. She'd hate it if she knew I thought that, but it's true.

But something doesn't feel right to me. I've come to terms with the fact that I _may_ have a crush on Rima, but now she actually _likes_ someone. It's probably not me, simply because she's telling me this now.

Before I leave her hanging, I ask, "Really? Who is it? I want to see if he's good enough for you!" I'm trying to cover up my concern.

I'm definitely _not_ jealous.


	4. Chapter 4: Rima's Relief

I'm really glad that Nadeshiko didn't freak out about my revelation. I was worried, simply because Nadeshiko _is_ Nagi, and naturally, Nagi would feel more protective than other girls would.

That's the only reason why I didn't tell _him_, but told _Nadeshiko._ I mean, Nagi is a great listener, and he's a really great friend, but this just isn't something that you tell your male friends in casual conversation.

However, I didn't expect Nadeshiko to ask _who_ I liked.

How am I supposed to tell the very person, alter-ego or not, I like that I like somebody and not reveal instantly that it's him?

It's not like I know if he even likes me back. He's too good at covering up feelings, because he's always listening to me talk about mine.

I stammer, "Uh… I d-don't know if I can just tell you. I don't know if he even likes me back yet!" I feel my cheeks heating up even hotter.

Nadeshiko giggles. "Can I have some hints at least?" It's strange, seeing Nagi _giggle._ It's not like we're in elementary or middle school any more. He's starting to lose his feminine appearance already. He's really tall, even compared to the other boys in our class, and he's putting on a lot of lean muscle from all the sports he plays. His shoulders are wider than his hips now, and when he stretches, I can see the muscles flexing.

I never consider boys to be "_hot_," but I make an exception for Nagi. He's going to look pretty _good_ when he's older.

Nadeshiko notices that I'm spacing out and asks, "Rima-chan? Are you okay?" I shake my head, clearing the thoughts of Nagi from my mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What kind of hint do you want?" I smirk at Nadeshiko. I'm going to make this the best game I can. I'm definitely not going to tell outright that it's _Nagi_.

Nadeshiko puts a finger to her chin and hums. After a second, she says, "How tall is he?"

"Five-foot, eight-inches." _How did I even know that?_

"Wow, he's tall! Now," Nadeshiko smiles, "Does he play sports?"

"Yeah," I pause, "wait. Why are you guiding this?"

Nadeshiko giggles again. "You asked me what hints I wanted."

"That doesn't mean we're playing 20 questions!"

"Awww," Nadeshiko gives me a little pout, "But I wanted to play 20 questions."

I sigh, "Fine. But it'll just be five questions. No more after that!"

Nadeshiko nods and smiles, "What color are his eyes?"

"Golden-brown. Two more questions."

"Okay, Rima-chan. What letter does his name start with?" _Oh dear_. It's not a lie if I say 'F' for Fujisaki, right?

"Uh," I hesitate, "F."

Nadeshiko's expression falls, as if she's upset by that. "Oh…" Nagi let the pitch of his voice fall.

"Nagi?" He lets his hair down and stands up. "Are you alright?"

Nagi turns toward me and smiles. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't know who it is, so I couldn't help you scout ahead."

Nagi starts walking away, and I jump up to chase after him. "Nagi," I reach for his hand, holding it tightly. "You didn't say it had to be the first or last name." I release his hand and skip ahead, hoping that he's cheered up at least a little.

I definitely didn't confess to him, though. Definitely not.


	5. Chapter 5: Nagihiko's Focus

For the last six months, I've been dwelling on Rima's clues about who she likes. I haven't been able to figure it out, especially with her final comment about how the guy's first or last name could start with an 'F'. I had to ask Kukai for a list of everyone on the sports teams, which was difficult for him to get over the summer, but no one (amazingly) had their first name start with an 'F'. There were a few that had an 'F' last name, but they didn't fit any of the other clues.

But now, I'm in the middle of the final basketball game of the season. It's January, and this is the game that will decide if our team goes to the Regional Tournament or not. We're down two points, but the ball is in our possession, and there's a minute left on the clock.

I know that Rima's in the crowd of spectators. She came with me, and even sat through the pre-game warmups and practice. I don't think she's left, even to get a drink or food.

I've never had anyone come to a game just to see _me_, so it's nice having _Rima_ there to cheer me on.

The ball is passed to me and I begin making my way to the other team's basket.

_Dodge right. Duck. Dodge._

To me, playing basketball has always been like dancing. No one can catch me, but people are closing in to try to steal the ball when I try to make a shot. I pass the ball to a teammate under an opponent's arm, and sprint to the three-point line to get clear.

"I'm open! Pass it back!" I yell. The spectators are going wild. There's only 20 seconds left on the clock.

I spot Rima in the crowd and smile. She's sitting in the second row of the bleachers, and she's standing up now, eyes sparkling. I hadn't expected her to get so involved in this game. I have to make her proud.

I receive the perfect pass and turn to shoot. The ball flies and heads straight for the basket in a perfect arc.

"Fujisaki! Fujisaki! Fujisaki!" My teammates on the bench are chanting. Some of the crowd joins in and the ball sinks through the hoop as the buzzer sounds.

And then I realize it: _I'm _the one with the name that starts with an 'F'. _I'm_ five-feet, eight-inches tall, with golden brown eyes.

Before I can even glance over at Rima again to wave, I'm on the ground. An opponent crashed directly into me, and I landed square on my shoulder on the gym floor.

Through the roaring crowd, I can hear Rima's voice, "Nagi!"

The referee blows his whistle and runs over to me. I'm clutching my shoulder and gritting my teeth in pain. I can't feel my fingers or move my hand.

"Are you okay, Fujisaki?" The ref asks. He helps me sit up and checks my shoulder. Rima makes her way through the court, ignoring the coaches' requests to sit back down.

"Nagi, are you alright?" Rima's eyes are full of concern. She's kneeling next to me now, holding onto my hand.

I grit my teeth as the referee squeezes my shoulder. "I think I'm fine. It just hurts for now-"

"No," the referee interrupts, "You're not okay. You need to go to the nurse for this. It's dislocated. Don't worry about the game, you won before the penalty. Congrats." The referee claps me on my uninjured shoulder. "Now get to the nurse. She'll be able to fix you up before you go to a doctor."

"I'll take him there," Rima volunteers, "I won't let him do anything reckless, I promise." She smiles at me and helps me to my feet.

How embarrassing. Of course I had to get injured at the _one_ game that Rima comes to watch. She moved everything around, and even skipped her theater club meeting today, just to watch the game, and now she has to help me get to the nurse.

But I'm not just stunned from the injury.


	6. Chapter 6: Rima's Therapy

**AN: Incoming squee. I can't believe such cute was created by my hands.**

* * *

I lead Nagi to the nurse's office, but the nurse is out. There's a sign on the door that says, "Please sign in on the clipboard and lay/sit down. I'll be back soon. There's ice in the freezer."

I turn to Nagi and sternly tell him to go sit down, and that I'd sign him in, since his right arm is injured. He tries to protest, saying that he should sign himself in, but I steal the pen from him.

Nagi sighs and sits on one of the beds, still holding his shoulder.

"I'll get you some ice. Don't move," I glance over at him, and he's staring at the floor. I dig through the freezer and find a suitable bag of ice (it has to be perfect, after all), to bring back to him. I take a seat next to him and move his hand away from his shoulder enough to slip the ice in under his hand. "You need to be more careful, Nagi."

Nagi takes a deep breath and sighs. He looks up at me and smiles, but he looks uncomfortable. "Thanks Rima-chan."

"Just 'Rima'."

Nagi laughs nervously and corrects himself, "Thanks, Rima. And thanks for coming today."

It really wasn't a problem. I wanted to see this game anyway, no matter what I had going on. I was going to make time to see Nagi play, and wouldn't be stopped by anything. To him, it's because we're best friends, but to me, it's because it's another chance to see him, even if he doesn't like me back. "It was nothing."

He smiles at me again and hesitates for a moment before returning his gaze to the tiles on the floor. "Rima?" He starts after a long pause.

"Yeah, Nagi?"

"Do you still feel the same way that you did six months ago?"

My face and ears heat up so fast, I feel light-headed. "W-what do you mean?"

Nagi turns his head away from me, but I can see that he's blushing. "When you were telling 'Nadeshiko' about who you l-liked." He starts shaking a little and his ice bag slips from his hand. I reach for it, but there's already another hand there. I look up to meet Nagi's eyes and finally remember the conversation he's talking about. I pull my hand away again and cross my arms.

"Maybe." _I can't let any soft feelings show. I'm not cute. I'm not girly. I'm independent._

Nagi shakes his head and turns to face me again. "I finally realized who you were talking about."

I catch my breath and stiffen. "Really?"

"Yeah," Nagi blushes even more. There's no way, after all this time, that he still remembers that. "And I have a question for you."

That catches me off guard and I laugh nervously. "W-what's your question, Nagi?"

"Well, Nadeshiko said that she'd try to scout ahead and see if the guy is good enough for you," Nagi pauses, and I turn to face him. He's chewing on his bottom lip, trying to decide what to say next. "What I'm asking is this: Am _I _good enough for you, Rima?"

My eyes widen and my face feels like it's on fire. "Since when have you known?" I sputter in surprise.

Nagi averts his eyes and murmurs, "About five minutes ago. I can't believe I hadn't realized it before."

"I'm sorry I didn't just _tell_ you earlier, Nagi," I whisper, "I just didn't feel comfortable telling you outright. That's why I went to 'Nadeshiko' instead. I still wanted you to know, really, but I couldn't say it directly."

Nagi puts his ice bag on the mattress and reaches over to grab my hand. "It's okay, Rima. I'll be honest, I couldn't outright tell you, either. I was really jealous when you told me how you felt then, because I thought you were talking about someone else. Do you still feel the same way?"

I stand up from the bed and invite Nagi to stand with me. I step in front of him to face him and do what I never thought I'd ever do. I shed a tear of happiness and hold his good hand with both of mine. My hands are so much smaller than his. I meet Nagi's gaze and confidently proclaim, "Yes. I _do_ feel the same way as I did back then, Nagi. If anything, I feel that feeling more so than I did before. I _do _really like you, Nagi."

Nagi blushes, but smiles the widest smile I've ever seen from him. He pulls his hand from my hands and wraps his arm around me, pulling me close to his chest. "I'm really glad, Rima. I've felt the same for so long, but have been afraid to say anything," he pauses, "I really like you too, Rima. I've wanted to say that for the longest time."

I wrap my arms around his waist and whisper, "Don't say any more. You're talking too much."

I know they're the same person, but it feels so much better to hug Nagi than it does to hug Nadeshiko.


	7. Chapter 7: Nagihiko's Surprise

It's been a great month being with Rima as her boyfriend. I love being able to hold her hand and hug her, not as Nadeshiko. She's also asked to see Nadeshiko less, much to my relief, as I've been finding the voice harder and harder to pull off.

Now, it's February 6th, Rima's birthday. Surprisingly, she's an entire five months older than I am.

A local restaurant is featuring one of her favorite comedians on an open mic tonight, and I'd miraculously managed to make a reservation for us before the place filled.

Currently, Rima and I are sitting in the park after school. She's leaning on me, resting her head on my left shoulder. She's still really careful not to touch my right shoulder after my injury last month, even though it doesn't hurt at all any more. Rima is smiling peacefully, seemingly dozing off. I slide my arm around her shoulders and squeeze her gently.

Rima glances up at me and smiles softly. "Can I stay here for a bit, Nagi?" she asks sleepily, "You're really warm."

I grin back at her. I love it when Rima acts cute, even if she hates being thought of as cute. "I actually have a surprise for you, Rima. Shall we head back home for a bit?" Rima sits up and rubs her eyes.

"A surprise?" Rima stands up and crosses her arms. I can see that she's blushing, but she doesn't want me to see that she's excited. "I guess we should, then."

I rise and grab her hand, beginning down the path that leads to our houses. We live fairly close together, so I walk her home and then continue on to my house every day. Rima is walking faster today than she usually does, but I don't mention it, because I don't want to embarrass her. She never shows when she's excited.

We reach Rima's house, and at the gate, I tell her, "I'll be back soon to pick you up again, so go and get dressed to go out." Rima's smile spreads even wider and she squeezes me in a hug, burying her head in my chest, just as she usually does.

I stroke her hair and she looks up at me, beaming. "I'll see you soon then, Nagi!" She turns and opens the gate in front of her house and dashes up the walkway and in the door. Her parents aren't home yet, so she'll be free to leave again without them questioning anything.

I continue on to my house and go directly to my room to change, and as soon as I'm done there, I leave a note on the kitchen counter that says, "Heading out with some friends, I'll be back soon."

It's only been about twenty minutes since I left Rima's house, but she's already standing on the inside of her gate, waiting for me. She's trying not to look impatient, leaning against the gate with her arms crossed.

"Rima!" I call to her. She turns to face me, acting surprised. She blushes, and looks down to fix her dress, tugging the skirt down and brushing it off.

"H-hi, Nagi." Rima opens the gate and approaches me, instantly reaching for my hand. She grabs it and looks up at me expectantly. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you yet. It's a surprise," I wink and start walking toward town. The restaurant is not too far away, and it should take about half an hour to walk there.

The time passes quickly, walking with Rima. There's a sign right outside the restaurant advertising for the comedy show tonight, and when Rima sees it, a smile cracks across her face and she looks up at me, as if to ask if it was real or not. I guide her to the door and tell the woman at the front counter that I had a reservation for "Fujisaki".

I think Rima's still thinking this isn't real.


	8. Chapter 8: Rima's Gift

I couldn't believe that Nagi had managed to get into tonight's show. It was the last one in this area on the comedy tour, and it's extremely hard to get tickets to the shows.

Not only that, but he had treated me to any food that I wanted, and then shared dessert with me.

Now, as he walks me home, I'm gazing up at the stars, wondering if any night could ever be any better. We reach my house, and I see the lights on inside, letting me know that my parents are in there, probably fighting.

I tighten my grip on Nagi's hand, and he stops walking toward the gate.

"Is something wrong, Rima?" He looks concerned about my sudden change.

I stare down at the ground. "I don't think we can go up to the door together. My parents will be mad if they see me with a boy."

"What about the driveway?" Nagi gestures toward where my mom's car is parked, "can we talk there? It's out of sight of the window."

I lead him over to the driveway and hold him close, nuzzling into his shirt. He smells really good, like freshly-dried laundry. He strokes my hair again, like he had earlier. It helps to calm me down, at least a little, but the thought of my parents fighting in the living room _on my birthday_ is making me lose control of the hard exterior I try to keep up.

Nagi squeezes me closer to him. "Rima," he whispers, "don't be upset. I won't let you go in until you're happy. It's _your_ night. Don't let anyone ruin it for you."

I look up to meet his eyes and sniff. "I'll try. I just don't understand why they are still together anyway."

Nagi caresses the side of my face and gives me a sympathetic smile. "Sadness still doesn't suit you. I'll help you feel better, Rima." I know I'm blushing, but in the dim light of the evening, I'm hoping it doesn't show. Nagi wraps one arm around my waist and holds my hand with the other, and, still holding me close, starts swaying back and forth before moving into small, rhythmic steps.

I rest my head against him, focusing on where to put my feet. I can hear his heart racing, but he doesn't seem to notice it. He's absolutely dazzling while he dances around my driveway, clearly enjoying himself.

It's hard to stay upset while dancing with Nagi. He's so graceful, and feeling his warmth is soothing. Before long, I've grown calm again, and I could care less about my parents. I meet Nagi's eyes and smile at him. He returns the smile and spins me around. I'm having a lot of fun, just casually dancing with Nagi.

He pulls me back into a hug and slowly stops waltzing up and down the driveway. "Do you feel better, Rima?"

I grasp his hands and meet his eyes again. "Yeah, I feel a bit better now. Thank you, Nagi, for dinner, the show, and for this."

Nagi blushes and smiles sweetly at me. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Maybe we can do this again soon." He brings one of my hands up toward his face and plants a gentle kiss on it. I wasn't expecting him to do that, and I think he can tell. If he can't see how red my face is, he must be blind.

Despite how flustered I feel, I stammer, "I hope th-that's not where you're stopping." I look away, toward the house, to try to hide my embarrassment. Why do I always let stuff like that slip out?

Nagi laughs nervously, something he hardly ever does. "I guess that's up to you, Rima."

Well, I already embarrassed myself, so what's a little more? "Well, I'd like you to continue. It's the _Queen's_ birthday after all."

Nagi gently places his hands on either side of my face, tilting it up so I'm facing him. "You're not _the_ Queen any more. You're _my _Queen." He smiles softly and leans down toward me, resting his forehead against mine. His golden-brown eyes are stunning at this close proximity. "Are you sure you want me to continue, Rima?"

I know I'm blushing again, but I mumble, "Yes." Nagi blushes and closes the gap between my lips and his. I notice him closing his eyes as I close my own. My hands are on his chest, and I can feel his heart racing even faster than it was earlier. I can imagine that he can hear mine trying to bust out of my chest.

His lips are soft, and his kiss is gentle. I have no idea what to do, so I lean in toward him and hope for the best.

After a few seconds, we break apart, both of us blushing like tomatoes.

Nagi grins at me after a second. "Happy birthday, Rima."


	9. Chapter 9: Nagihiko's Torture

It's the middle of summer again, and 'tis the season for music festivals and dance recitals. Unfortunately, when I'm at the festival, I still have to pose as Nadeshiko, despite being _clearly_ taller than all of the other dancers, not to mention not even sounding feminine any more. You can't make a 15-year-old pose as the opposite gender with much success.

Lately, I've been trying to aid the vocal issue so I can actually respond to people who approach me. Yesterday, I spent most of the day drinking hot tea with honey and sparing my voice. Of course, that didn't work. I still sound like a frog when I try to do the Nadeshiko voice.

Although I really _do_ love dancing, I have a deep-seated hatred for festivals like this. They're fun to attend, but not fun to perform in. I'm always rushing from one scheduled performance to the next, all while missing out on anything else that I may have wanted to see. Having to be Nadeshiko the whole time doesn't help the situation either.

Well, at least Rima's here, even if I can't talk with her much.

I'm finally on my first break around noon, eating lunch with Rima.

"Thank you for coming to see me, Rima-chan," I say quietly, taking another bite of food. "It really means a lot to have you here."

Rima shakes her head. "It's no problem, Nadeshiko-chan. I wanted to spend the day with you today anyway, festival or not." She smiles slightly at me, blushing, "But I have to wait a bit to see Nagi anyway."

"You make it sound like you didn't want to see _me_, Rima-chan," I rasp, "that's cruel."

Rima stiffens. "Ah-of course I didn't mean it that way, Nadeshiko-chan! I just have something to return to Nagi-!" She stops herself from continuing, clears her throat, and continues, "Of course I wanted to see you today, Nadeshiko-chan. Now, save your voice. You sound like you're coming down with something."

Pushing my wonder about what it is that Rima wants to return aside, I smile back at her. "Okay, Rima-chan."

We finish eating in comfortable silence and Rima walks with me to my next performance. The dance I've had to do today is exhausting and difficult. When I'd practiced it, I'd noticed that my steps have been less graceful and more aggressive. Even now, having done this same routine all day, it's difficult to fix. No one but my mother notices, but the problem is still there.

The next time I get to spend time with Rima is at the end of the day, after my last performance. I'm exhausted and have a massive headache from having to work all day.

I find Rima standing by a lamp post, and my discomfort is instantly relieved. Glancing around and seeing there's no one around, I call to her, dropping the Nadeshiko voice, "Rima!"

She turns toward me and her face lights up with joy. I let my hair down and shake it out. It feels good to finally have it down after the whole day. I jog over to her and pull her into a hug. I've wanted to hold her all day, but I haven't been allowed to, just because of the Nadeshiko persona. "I missed you, Nagi," she whispers into my chest.

"I missed you too, Rima," I murmur, stroking her hair. "Sorry I've been busy all day."

"You couldn't help it," she lifts her head, "but you forgot what day it is, Nagi."

I loosen my hold on Rima, confused. "What do you mean? It's July-"

"Fourth, Nagi. It's July fourth."

"And what's so special about today?"

Rima laughs, "It's your birthday, dummy!" She moves her hands up to my face. They're really soft and gentle, contrary to her usually cold personality. She pulls me downward slightly and stands up on her toes, catching me by surprise when she presses her lips to mine. This is the first time she's initiated a kiss, and it's clumsy, but I'm overjoyed anyway. I return the kiss, turning my head to the side slightly.

Rima always knows just how to make me feel better.


	10. Chapter 10: Rima's Confidant

"I wish I could have spent more time with you today, Nagi," I pout as we find a bench to sit on, "And I can't believe you forgot your birthday, too."

Nagi sighs, "I'm sorry, Rima," he still sounds raspy, despite not posing as Nadeshiko, "I wish I didn't have to perform all day. I'm tired."

"Are you feeling okay?" I press a hand to his forehead. He doesn't have a fever, but his rasp is only getting worse.

"Besides being tired? I just have a sore throat from having to act like Nadeshiko all day." Nagi frowns. "I don't think I'll be able to pose as Nadeshiko anymore."

I don't know why the thought that he can't be Nadeshiko makes me angry. I don't understand. "Why not?"

Nagi looks me in the eyes, almost angrily, and says, "Look at me, Rima. I'm five-foot-nine and still growing. The average woman is five-foot-five and stops growing before they're sixteen. I weigh 150 pounds, while the average, five-five woman weighs 120. If the average woman was five-nine, they'd probably weigh around 130. My shoulders are too wide for me to pass as a woman. My voice is too deep, and it hurts to do the Nadeshiko voice," Nagi looks back down at his shoes. "I only barely pass as Nadeshiko if you squint and are legally blind."

I'm taken aback by his speech. I didn't know that he'd doubted his Nadeshiko act. "What are you going to do, then?"

"I'm just going to not be Nadeshiko anymore."

_Why am I upset by that?_ I clutch the hem of my skirt and bite my lip. It's not rational to be upset over this. _Why do I feel like I'm going to cry?_ "Goodbye, Nadeshiko," I whisper.

Nagi gently holds my left hand with both of his. "Rima, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset," he says softly.

I sniff. "I just feel like I've lost my best friend, and I didn't get to say goodbye to her."

Nagi suddenly stands, pulling me up with him. He grabs my shoulders and meets my eyes again. "Rima," he pauses, "just what am I to you? And what was Nadeshiko to you?"

I'm surprised by his sudden intensity. "Well, Nadeshiko's my best friend," I hesitate, "And you're my boyfriend." I realize that I've never said that he's my boyfriend, and he's never said that I'm his girlfriend. He's always called me his Queen, and I skirt around any nicknames.

He blushes a little, but continues, "Why can't I be both? _I'm_ Nadeshiko, after all. Everything you've told her, you told me at the same time. Every feeling you expressed to me, you also expressed to her. Why do you separate me and Nadeshiko?"

I shift my eyes to the side. Nagi's gaze is too intense for me right now. "I really don't know. You act completely differently as Nadeshiko, I guess, so I thought of you as a different person."

"Why can't I be both, Rima?" He asks again.

I don't know.

"Why can't I be both?" He repeats, softer this time.

I step closer to him and rest my head on his chest. He tightens his hold on me, embracing me. "I don't know, Nagi," I whisper.

Nagi strokes my hair, as he usually does when he's holding me, and asks, "Can I try to be both?"

I lean into him, wrapping my arms around his waist loosely. He's shaking, but I imagine that I am too. This is the closest we've been to a fight, and I'm glad it's over. "Yeah, you can," I murmur, holding him tighter. His warmth is comforting, his scent relaxing.

"Thank you, Rima, for the chance to make you happy."

I struggle to hold back tears. I'm still going to miss Nadeshiko.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know. I never write these. Also, I've been gone forever.**

**I'm really, really sorry about that. When I started writing this story, I was so hyped to write it that I forgot that I had important stuff coming up and would need to set up stuff to upload so I'd have more time to write the next chapters.**

**In other words, I got my ass kicked by life.**

**I started searching for a second job because I wasn't making enough to pay my bills at my first one after getting my hours cut. I started school and drove myself broke with too many classes and books. On top of that, there's been legal shit with my dad, homework, night classes, weird work schedules, a clingy ex-boyfriend, etc.**

**Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm really going to try to do better. I can spend time to write on Thursdays and Fridays for now, so hopefully I can get through this.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me after this unexpected hiatus! With your continued support, it'll be even easier for me to continue writing. I'm not going to beg for reviews, but they do help a lot.**

**And thank you, specifically, to Randombore. I looked through our messages again and that's what's gotten me to write again. Even if I'm a little out of touch with Shugo Chara now (mostly because I watched Party! and was disappointed), I can continue this story because of you.**

**There are only a couple of installments left, so I hope you all enjoy them! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
